


The Other King of The Underworld

by apieformydean



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Apollo!Jimin, Demeter!Hoseok, Hades!Namjoon, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Hecate!Taehyung, Hermes!Jungkook, Including each other ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persephone Cycle, Persephone!Yoongi, They can do whatever tf they want, They're g o d s man, What do you mean Yoongi can't be Seokjin and Hoesok's son, Yoongi-centric, Zeus!Seokjin, also some JinHope if you squint, angsty af, background VHope and JiKook, but that's, caring namjoon, mainly SugaMon, soft yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: "Hoseok's trim-ankled son whom Namjoon rapt away, given to him by all-seeing Seokjin the loud-thunderer. Apart from Hoseok, lord of the golden sword and glorious fruits, he was playing with the deep-bosomed daughters of Okeanos and gathering flowers over a soft meadow, roses and crocuses and beautiful violets, irises also and hyacinths and the narcissus, which Gaia made to grow at the will of Seokjin and to please Polydektor, to be a snare for the bloom-like boy -- a marvellous, radiant flower."akathe Greek mythology AU literally nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellheath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellheath/gifts).



> okay so this happened while my good friend Lex and i were talking about Namjoon being daddy af (okay it might have been just me) but also very sweet and adorable when it comes to his boys, especially Yoongi  
> and then this idea sorta just crossed my mind? ? ??? it was v late like 1:30 am i'm sorry  
> this one is for you, Lex, for tolerating me for almost a year now <3
> 
> summary re-written from: Homeric Hymn 2 to Demeter ((that's not even how it happens in the fic??? i'm sorry??)
> 
> ((i've spent an embarrassingly long time in front of this fic, staring at the lines bc i knew i wanted to add something to this note but i didn't know what,, it took be about 2 hours to remember))  
> sooo when you see things like "the elder god" or "the boy god", these refer to the ages of the actual Greek gods compared to each other, not the members. it goes like this, from the eldest to the youngest:  
> Tae  
> Jin - Namjoon  
> Hoseok  
> Jimin - Kookie  
> Yoongi  
> they still look like they do irl bc they can *obviously* change their features but i just wanted to add this to avoid misunderstandings ^^
> 
> so, after my longest fucking author's note ever, everybody, please enjoy!

Yoongi loved the sunshine.

It caressed his skin gently as he pulled his fern green hair back from his forehead, still half asleep. He was lying among daffodils underneath his favourite tree, the great willow, and listening to the rainbow-coloured parrots chirping happily above him. It was not exactly the most hidden spot in the forest. He did not mind, though. If he was being honest, he actually liked it when men wandered his way; he enjoyed pretending to be one of them.

His father did not exactly share the passion.

“Yoongi,” Hoseok spoke as he appeared next to his son, standing over him. His voice was more worried than angry. Well, it  was  angry, too. The young god did not open his eyes, just smiled.

“Father.”

“Do you think I talk so often because enjoy listening to my own voice?” Hoseok asked seriously, and Yoongi, even with his eyes closed, knew perfectly well the expression his father had.

“I actually do, yes,” he chuckled. When no reply came from Hoseok, he squinted at him with one eye. His father was towering over him, merigold hair and bronze toga practically glowing in the sunshine, and he glared down at him. “I’m sorry, father, but... look at this wonderful place!” Yoongi opened his arms wide and smiled. “How could I be hiding as some worm in the earth?”

“I never said you should,” the elder god said, softer this time. “Believe me, son, I know what you feel. More than anybody, but-”

“Then why are you so afraid all the time?” Yoongi sat up and tilted his head to one side. “Those two won't hurt me, you know that.”

“I know, I am not talking about hurting you, it is more like-”

But he could not finish, because suddenly a beautiful raven appeared out of nowhere above them, scaring the young god’s parrots away. It landed easily on Hoseok’s left shoulder, perfectly contrasting everything around them with its majestic ebony feathers. A frustrated groan left the lips of the god of crops, when from behind the willow, an enormous ram stepped out and walked straight to Yoongi. It held its head high, as if it thought it was superior to all of them.

“More like  this ,” Hoseok deadpanned.

The raven decided to move to the ram’s horn, landing there, then pecking at it. The sheep shook its head irritatedly and Yoongi sat a bit farther from them just in time. The two of them changed a moment later.

“Your Greatness-” Hoseok bowed his head stiffly, despite his disapproval, “- es .”

“I can’t believe you’d follow me here,” Jimin, now in human form, scoffed at the messenger of the gods. He shook his head, ivory hair with a branch of laurel swaying gloriously.

“I was just about to come when you told Seokjin you wanted to!” Jeongguk hit his caduceus in the ground, voice more defensive than he wanted it to be.

“Oh, really?” asked the god of arts, smirking at the other Olympian. “So how come I got here first, even though  you are known as the swiftest of us all?”

Before Jeongguk could reply, Hoseok cleared his throat, lips pressed into a thin line. Yoongi tried to keep back his grin but it was a lot more difficult than it should have been.

“Your Highness,” he bowed his head just a bit. The Olympians turned to him at instant, both of their faces lighting up.

“Good afternoon, beautiful child,” Jimin flashed him a bright grin and he was clearly about to bow down to him, when Jeongguk stopped him.

“It was  obviously  meant for me,” he put his hand on the other god’s chest, then turned to Yoongi with shining eyes. He took his hand and lifted it to his lips, then asked, “wasn’t it, my loveliest boy?”

The young god of spring decided to keep up his act. He did not say a word, just swept a lock of hair from his forehead and smiled up at them innocently. He loved how the gods - both older and much more powerful than himself - looked at him, and Yoongi knew that in that moment, he could have asked for anything in the world, his wish would’ve been granted. His father stood in the background of it all, watching the love-crazed Olympians with distrust and disfavour.

“I, however,” Jimin snapped out of his haze and stepped in front of Jeongguk, taking Yoongi’s hand into his own, “came with a present for you, my dearest.”

A dazzling silver bracelet appeared around Yoongi’s thin wrist, and as he turned it around, he could see it had the shape of a neatly bent arrow. The cold metal rested against his skin reassuringly.

“It’s yours,” Jimin nodded. “Take it, in exchange for my heart.”

Yoongi smiled up at the god of arts, even though this was not the first - not even the second - gift he got from him. He still enjoyed it.

“Thank you.”

Jeongguk was quick to take Yoongi’s other hand.

“Now, brother, if you excuse me,” he spoke, turning Yoongi’s attention to himself. Jimin stepped back, with a glare that could kill - literally. Jeongguk did not pay him any attention, he touched Yoongi’s hair, pushing it gently behind his ear. The young god felt something materialise on the top of his ear and quickly touched it. It was a cuff earring, shaped as a wing, just like the ones on the messenger god’s helmet.

“Golden, just like your smile, graceful son of Hoseok.”

Yoongi pretended to shy away and mumbled a thank you.

He did not believe a thing these two said. He was far too clever for that. He knew they most probably wooed everybody the way they wooed him; the only difference being that neither of them would succeed.

“ So ,” Hoseok’s stern voice cut through the silence. It erased the smile from both Olympians’ faces. Jimin stood up straight, looking at the father in the eyes with polite obedience. Jeongguk’s hand lingered on Yoongi’s for another moment, then he followed his brother. “If that is all...” the god of the earth prompted, tight smile giving his son shivers down the spine. He was being serious.

“Yes, good god,” Jeongguk bowed. “Thank you for having me.”

“I shall be back in a few days,” Jimin spoke, as if he did not even acknowledge the existence of the messenger god. “If your beautiful son would like to see me, of course.”

Then, however, without asking Yoongi for his opinion, the Olympians left as they came; as swiftly as the wind.

Hoseok sighed in relief.

“They will be the death of me,” he shook his head, sitting down next to his son.

“I think they’re funny,” Yoongi replied honestly.

“They will eventually want you to choose,” his father looked at him from the corner of his eye. “And it will not be an easy decision to make.”

“I don't want either of them,” the young god of spring shrugged. “They’re not faithful, I know it. And besides, I’m not interested in settling. Not yet.”

“I will not make you,” Hoseok put a hand on his shoulder. “But then you should probably tell them to stop.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Yoongi asked with a playful grin. His father rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Come on, boy,” Hoseok stood up, small smile on his lips. “The men are working on the fields. They need us there with them.”

“Yes, father.”

The god of the earth started walking - sometimes he preferred it that way. To truly feel the earth beneath his feet. After some moments, however, when he turned to look at his son, the boy was standing still in his place, staring at the grass in front of him.

“Are you alright, son?”

“Yes,” came the immediate answer. Hoseok did not give it another thought, he just assumed his son would follow him.

Yoongi crouched down and took a look at the single flower lying at his feet. White asphodel.

The young god was sure it was not there before the Olympians arrived. It must have been another gift from one of them. Yoongi caressed the flower. He was not going to pick it up, even though he pitied it.

He stood back up and carefully stepped over the flower. He quickly followed his father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i loved working on this one!! please give this kudos and hit me with a comment bc i'd really like to know everything you have to say about this!
> 
> next chapter coming.. soon?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung’s ocean-blue irises always looked so deep into his soul… but not with disappointment.  
> Never with disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex, i said i would finish this one yesterday, for our friendiversary but it didn't really happen  
> i think it sums up out friendship really well  
> happy one year you sap ily <3  
> and everybody, please enjoy this!!

“Here.”

Yoongi looked up from his willow wreath in his lap. Taehyung held out a beautiful white oriental lily with crimson dots to him. He frowned at the elder god with confusion.

“Put it between the ivy and the lilies of the valley,” Taehyung smiled at him. “They will bring out its majestic colours.”

Yoongi, just like every time he was in the god’s company, felt surreally calm. He took the lily without a word and weaved it into the wreath. Taehyung was right; it sat among the green leaves and white petals as if it was the queen of them all. He smiled up at his teacher and felt like a little boy again. He took another look at the crown of flowers, then put it on his head.

“It suits you perfectly,” Taehyung spoke with such grace the young god felt the need to sit up a little straighter. The lilac-haired god continued his own wreath, made of ivy and lavender, but he was still concentrating on his young student. “No wonder those Olympians frequent our forest so often these days.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Yoongi groaned, looking down. He really did not need anybody else to make him choose. “The Sirens are already obsessed with them. One says I should choose Jeongguk, the other prefers Jimin and the third one suggested I marry one and keep the other as a lover,” he shook his head as he fidgeted with his amethyst ring on his finger. To his surprise, Taehyung chuckled, lavenders of his wreath dancing contently between his hands.

“But you do not like either of them, do you?” he asked, voice soothing. He did not want him to lie, not like Yoongi knew his father subconsciously  _ did _ . He shook his head, still fingering his ring and not looking up. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself for playing around with the Olympians. Taehyung’s ocean-blue irises always looked so deep into his soul… but not with disappointment. Never with disappointment. His soft smile made Yoongi eager to become a better god; it was time for him to finally grow up.

“Tae!”

Yoongi gasped and yanked his head to the right. He really did not expect anybody to come looking for them here. Anyhow, one of the Siren sisters was running breathlessly towards them, face shocked. Flowers bent away from her way as she arrived at them. Both gods stood up immediately.

“Taehyung, I-” she panted, eyes bright with tears. Her wavy, golden hair was tangled and her face flushed brightly. She could not speak words; she needed to catch her breath.

“It is alright, my child. Breathe,” Taehyung put his arms around her and she clung to him. Yoongi could see how the elder god tried to hide his concerns. He was not the only one who had a bad feeling about this. Yoongi knew the Sirens too well and they never acted like this. “There, there. Now tell me what-”

“My sisters,” she cut him off, “they- we were playing in the meadow and I didn’t pay attention for a moment, and then-” she shook her head violently, tears sliding down her pretty cheeks and her chin. “I found them fast asleep, with petals of aconite surrounding them, and I’m afraid they-” she kept back a sob as she gripped at the elder god’s toga desperately. “I don't know what to do, Taehyung, I can’t find Hoseok anywhere... you’re the only one who can help! Please help me!”

“Of course,” Taehyung promised, voice way too calm for the situation. He pulled a lock of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. Yoongi was sure he was doing something to her; her breathing became normal again and she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Show me the way.”

The Siren nodded and turned around, breaking into a run. Yoongi was about to follow when Taehyung placed a gentle hand on his chest.

“No, Yoongi, please stay here,” he spoke softly. In spite of his voice, the wrinkle was still there, right between his pretty eyebrows. “I do not know what we are facing here. I do not want you to get hurt.”

And the young god sat down.

He did not mean to, but now he suddenly did not feel like going with them at all. Damn, Taehyung was doing the same thing to him as he was to the Siren. The elder god smiled down at him, and the next moment, he disappeared. Yoongi wanted to be angry at him but he could not.  _ Taehyung would never do anything that’s not the best for me _ .

So he sat back and continued the elder god’s half finished crown of flowers.

When they arrived in the meadow, Taehyung understood why the Siren was panicking.

Two beautiful daughters of Gaia, both barely covered by their veil-like dressed, were lying on the emerald-green lawn. Their limbs thrown disgracefully wide apart, they looked like they fainted and fell. The milky whiteness of their skins contrasted the dark lilac colour of the aconite flowers.

“Oh, Taehyung, please tell me you can help them!” their sister whispered as she stood over them awkwardly. Her face reflected confusion. She clearly wanted to cry, wanted to scream and let her frustration out. Taehyung’s spell did not let her; it would have distracted the god from what he needed to do.

“It will be alright, young one,” he reassured her. He crouched down beside the unconscious Sirens, carefully tracing a hand over the one closer to him. The girl was stiff, unlike somebody who was indeed just asleep. He knew the aconite, knew the poison would kill its victims slowly. The god could find a way to-

Suddenly, she coughed.

Taehyung was so surprised, he jumped back and ended up on his rear. The girl standing over them gasped, hands flying over on her mouth. The other Siren woke up in some moments, too, and soon both of them were sitting.

“But I- I do not understand,” the god frowned at them, on his feet again. “The poison of the flowers-"

“The thing is,” the girl beside him cut him off, voice wondering, “I forgot to tell you but we- we haven't even picked a single aconite flower.”

“They weren't here before,” one Siren sitting on the grass added.

“So you were not... poisoned, at all?” Taehyung tired, mind completely confused now.

“No, we just… we fainted,” the third girl talked. “As if a spell was cast on us.”

The aconite was only a distraction? Somebody was playing a game on them, the god was sure. But who would enjoy such awful joke on the beautiful daughters of Gaia?

And it hit Taehyung in that very moment.

The  _ Sirens _ were the distraction.

The one who casted the spell wanted him to go there, all alone and stay away from-

“ _ Yoongi! _ ”

The young god was still fumbling with the wreath his teacher left behind. Since his mind was wandering in a thousand different directions, he always messed up the way the lavender was supposed to sneak around the ivy. With a sigh, he gently removed them all.

He was about to start over, when he spotted a single asphodel flower, just some steps away from him.

Just like the one from the other day, it looked so strange among the other, more beautiful flowers. As if those were mocking it for its strange, different form. This one was very much alive, though. Yoongi reached out and almost touched it when-

“Woah,” he whispered as the grass around him started to wave. In just some seconds, dozens of asphodels popped their heads from the ground and bloomed in a circle, turning their heads at the young god. It was so beautiful, he realised he was smiling brightly at the tall plants. They were as high as himself sitting up, covering him from the rest of the meadow...

Then, everything happened to fast.

Yoongi did not even have to time to think about the strange, neighing noise coming from somewhere outside his asphodel-circle, not too far away - when two hands grabbed his waist and yanked him up from the ground. As if it was nothing, as if he was a single feather. The next thing he knew, he was in the arms of somebody.

Actually, he was on a  _ chariot _ . A golden chariot drawn by four majestic, pitch-black stallions, racing into the woods as if they were running for their lives. He started panicking. However, when he turned to look at the person who was holding his waist - as well as the horse reins -, he suddenly felt extremely dizzy. He tried to hold on to the crossbar in front of him but it was of no use. His vision became blurry and his eyelids heavy so he just leaned back on the person holding him with their muscular, cold arms. His flower crown fell off and tumbled down on the ground.

Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he thought he could hear Taehyung’s voice screaming, calling his name from somewhere far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i doing justice to the myth?? i know i changed some small details but it should be okay in the end i swear
> 
> the next chapter will actually feature everybody finally wooo  
> send me love pls


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course. The cold that could easily kill a mortal, the grim feeling of darkness creeping from every corner of the room, and… the smell of the dead he could only identify now...  
> He wasn’t on Earth anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i could actually finish this one it seemed like the story died on me
> 
> but then i turned up some piano covers of bts and it was all good again
> 
> pls enjoy!!

Taehyung was not called the god of heaven, earth and sea for nothing.

As soon as he realised Yoongi was abducted, he closed the mind of all mortals on the face of Earth. He forbade birds to carry messages about the young god and the waves of the sea swallowed every little rumor. Nobody would know about it; the god could not afford panic among his people.

He needed to concentrate on finding Yoongi immediately and he- well, first of all, needed to talk to Hoseok.

Finding  _ him  _ was not exactly the hardest task. Taehyung knew the favourite spot of the spring god, and yes, there here was, watching his men from the top of the hills over the fields.

“Taehyung!” Hoseok greeted as the god of magic appeared behind him. Even though he did not turn, Taehyung could hear the happiness and the love in his voice. His heart was already breaking for the god of the fields. “What a wonderful season it is, isn't it?” he asked, not taking his eyes off of his people. “Don't you just love the harvest?”

“I-I do.”

Taehyung’s voice wavered; he tried to stay calm but the situation was getting to him.  _ He  _ was responsible for Yoongi,  _ he  _ let all this happen. Now he had no idea who took the young god or where he could be. His guts were not very optimistic about the situation.

In a moment, Hoseok was standing right in front of him, faces just ten inches apart.

“Something is wrong,” the god of grain stated, eyes roaming all over the other’s features. “What happened, Tae?”

“I am so sorry, Hoseok,” Taehyung felt like he would break under the stare. “I- I could not do anything-”

“Just tell me, it’s alright,” he reassured him, taking the elder god’s hand and massaging the back of it with a gentle thumb as an instinct.

“No, it- it is not,” Taehyung whispered, shaking his head slightly. He could not say it, not to his eyes, not when they were shining with so much concern. He should not have come to him in the first place, no, it would have been better if he had tried to find the young god on his-

“Wait a moment,” Hoseok’s face whitened in a moment. Taehyung shut his eyes, holding on tighter to the god's hand. “Where is my son?”

And Taehyung made the mistake of not replying right away. Hoseok’s eyes filled with tears immediately and Taehyung could barely hear his own voice as he whispered.

“He was abducted.”

Hoseok screamed.

It was deafening and petrifying and the elder god froze; the desperate, miserable cry made the earth shake below their feet. As if it tried to carry the pain away from him, it trembled away in concentric circles, terrifying and unstoppable, blasting across the fields and disappearing into the horizon.

It was lucky Taehyung held Hoseok tightly because it could have sent them both tumbling down the hill. Instead, the god of magic pulled his friend in his arms, holding him tightly as he tossed in his misery, hot tears flowing down his cheeks, sobs shaking his body. Taehyung’s heart was aching for him. He had never seen Hoseok acting this much like a mortal before.

Speaking of, the god of magic could only steal a quick glance at the people in the field. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he saw them scattered on the now bare earth, some panicking, some not even conscious.

It was the beginning of something horrible, and Taehyung could not do anything but hug Hoseok impossibly closer.

“We will find him, I promise,” he whispered through his own, silent tears.

Yoongi woke up to the smell of pomegranates.

He did not open his eyes at first, just turned to his other side and pulled the covers over his head. He felt strangely cold, even the pillow and the duvet were so different from-

His eyes shot open and he sat up promptly.

The room was dark, so dark that the high ceiling seemingly disappeared into nothing. Yoongi spot two bright blue flames, torches on both sides of what looked like a great wooden door. They illuminated the basalt walls and floor with a mysterious, dim light. The room was enormous but - except for the bed - empty; nothing he would have expected from a mortal castle or palace.

Anyway, he did not have time for this. He needed to get out. He had a sick feeling about the place.

“Father?” he tried, small voice barely echoing in the huge, empty space around him. No reply came. He got out of the bed, and as he stood up, he realised he had a different toga on. It was poison green fading into onyx towards his feet. His jewels, however, were still with him; his wing-shaped earring from Jeongguk, silver bracelet of Jimin and the amethyst ring he got from his father. He swallowed hard.

“Hoseok, god of fields,” he called out, louder this time. Again, only the echoes replied.

“Taehyung!” he was not sure what he was expecting. Granted, he did not get an answer to that either. “Where are you?” Yoongi demanded. He was about to panic. He was sure his father and Taehyung heard him, wherever he was in their kingdom, wherever he was on-

His heart skipped a beat.

_ Of course. _ The cold that could easily kill a mortal, the grim feeling of darkness creeping from every corner of the room, and… the smell of the dead he could only identify now...

He was not on Earth anymore.

“Seokjin!” Yoongi yelled, throat tightening with fear. “ _ Father _ ! Help me!”

He never called the king of gods ‘father’ - in his opinion, Seokjin lost that title when he abandoned Hoseok with him as a baby on Earth. Now, however, that was his best shot. If he had really left Earth, nobody but the ruler of all would hear his cries for help. He was looking up at the non-existent ceiling of the room, waiting for a reply or a miracle to happen, when-

The door behind him opened.

Yoongi span around to see a man standing between the torches. No, it was not a man. His silver hair was short on the sides and longer on the top of his head and the blue light of the torches danced around it, almost as if it was his crown. His eyes were umber, practically black, watching the young god with a neutral expression. He was wearing a simple black toga, tied loosely with a golden belt on his waist.

“Good morning, god of spring.”

His voice was smooth and warm and it gave the young god a sparkle of hope.

“Did you come to save me?” Yoongi managed to whisper.

The man let a small, lopsided smile play on his lips. It was mysterious and dark and Yoongi suspected it was the wrong question to ask.

“You do not know who I am, do you?”

“A god,” Yoongi knew it was not all to it but he had never seen him in his life before.

“I am the god of the Underworld, boy,” he replied, holding his nose a little higher. “Namjoon. Welcome to my kingdom.”

Yoongi’s heart was pounding now, bad feeling about the situation growing stronger with every moment.

“And why am I here?” he demanded, voice shaky and breathy. Namjoon’s smile turned into his grim expression again, as if he had been reminded this was no laughing matter.

“Because,” he looked at the young god from head to toe, eyes then returning to his face. Yoongi felt his mouth run dry as he stared into the god’s eyes, “you will marry me.”

The king of the gods was sitting on his throne on Mount Olympus when he heard the cry.

He was watching Jimin and Jeongguk fight again. They were loud but harmless. The two amused Seokjin; in his opinion the biggest problem they had was the fact that neither of them seemed to realise they wanted each other. They could not fool the ruler of all, though.

“ _ Seokjin! Father! _ ”

The god froze for a moment.

“ _ Help me! _ ”

The voice came from far away, from below his whole realm. It was muffled by the whistling of the wind, the waves of the sea and the gentle rumble of life on Earth. He, however, still heard it and it gave him a twisted feeling in his stomach.

It was not like he was not expecting the boy god to call out for him. Yoongi was clever; he knew Seokjin would hear him.

It was just the word ‘father’ from him that surprised the eldest god.

It did not matter, though. What was done, was done. He promised Namjoon a husband to keep him at bay. And if the king of the Underworld wanted his very own son, so be it. It did not make a difference to Seokjin; he barely even knew the young god.

The only thing he was concerned about was Hoseok. He knew the god of grain would visit him, maybe pleading, probably furious. And to be fairly honest, Seokjin was looking forward to meeting his lover again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though some of them seem to be cold heartless bitches,, they're not, oky?
> 
> let me explain some things in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning to the right side of the field, his heart fluttered in his chest. An area of grass, trees and flowers. Something he knew, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I started working on this chapter yesterday at 11 pm bc I love procrastination and I didn't have any inspiration to write this until then

Time was passing by but Yoongi could not tell  _ how _ much has passed, exactly.

When Namjoon left him alone again, the boy god decided to just try going home. But as he expected - nothing happened. He did not have celestial powers in the Underworld. Wonderful.

His next idea was to just stay put in the huge room he woke up in. Nothing bad could happen to him then, could it? He got back in the bed, pulled the covers on himself and tried to sleep. Which was impossible, given the cold and the racing thoughts in his head.

His father was left alone on Earth. Did he know he was in the Underworld? Or was he aware his son was missing in the first place...? Did  _ anybody _ notice that he was gone at all?

Yoongi got up again. He could not stay in there, his mind would have driven him crazy, he thought. He walked to the enormous door, his feet making no sound at all. Hesitantly, he pushed the door to peer out.

The hallway outside was empty but much brighter than his room. Slender, floating candles were shining all around with white and pale blue flames, illuminating the onyx walls. It still did not have any visible ceiling, though. Yoongi stepped out and took a careful look around. The hallway led him into a bigger, circular room, almost like a ballroom of a castle. Numerous dark hallways opened from the empty space of this room as well as a grand stairway to the upper floors of the palace.

He took the stairs. It seemingly lead into nothing but darkness. When he started walking up, however, three candles came to life and followed him, floating through the air smoothly. They danced around him as he made his way so he could see where he was putting his feet.

In the meantime, the stairway was getting smaller and smaller in width and soon it was so narrow that even the boy god barely fit in there. He should have been afraid, or at least uncomfortable, he knew it. At this point, though, something was almost calling him and his curiosity did not let him turn around.

After some time, light appeared in front of him, a strange light of fading gray and he found himself breathing in fresh air. When he made it up the last stair, too, he was standing on what looked like the highest tower of Namjoon’s palace.

He needed to blink before he could see the panorama. He was incredibly high, directly looking down at what seemed to be a white field, straddled by two huge rivers form both sides. He followed the silver ribbon of the river on his left with his eyes and turned around. Streams created an endless web on the land. He could not see that far, though, because the sky was dark and sunless.

Turning to the right side of the field, his heart fluttered in his chest. An area of grass, trees and flowers. Something he knew, finally. The colour of the emerald plants made him endlessly hopeful and gave him new energy.

Yoongi turned around to race down the stairs. The candles could barely follow him.

He needed to get out of the palace and find a way to the flowers. He could surely connect his father from there.

It was the fifth day of Yoongi missing.

Hoseok was tired. The night air of the Black Forest creeped under his skin, cold and heartless, and he could not believe that was what humans needed to cope with every night. The sky-tall trees covered the stars from his eyes as well.

According to Taehyung, whoever took Yoongi could not be a mortal. They must have known he was the god of spring, meaning they could make sure the gods’ powers were useless. That was the reason why Yoongi could not escape and they did not feel his presence around either.

Their only hope was roaming the face of Earth, hoping they could find a clue.

“You should drink some water.”

Hoseok had been staring into the fire for a couple of minutes now. He has not realised before that time was passing so slowly. He never  _ needed  _ to pay attention to it, not until now...

“I don’t need it, I am fine” he replied, voice blank, body barely moving.

“Still,” the god of magic sat down next to him on the cold, dead grass. That was the issue with nature wherever the two went; Hoseok’s presence and negative energy affected the flora and fauna of the area.

Taehyung held out a bowl full of ice-cold water, probably from a spring nearby. “It will help you sleep.”

“I don’t need that either,” Hoseok glanced at him with a confused expression. “I am not a mortal, Tae.”

“But you are exhausted and overthinking,” Taehyung put a hand on his shoulder. It was gentle and warm and it gave Hoseok a strange feeling in his guts. His head was buzzing from being on his feet for almost all of the five days. They only even stopped this time because Taehyung insisted.

“We shouldn’t stay put for long.”

“Hoseok, the Sirens are looking for him, too. We will find him,” the elder god looked at him in the eye, blue irises boring into him.

“You... you keep saying this but what if...” the god of grain tried to put his words together, but as Taehyung was staring at him, he somehow forgot how to speak properly.

“But you are straining yourself and that is of no use. I’m worried about you. We can continue our journey when you wake up,” the god of witchcraft kept his magical gaze on him, caring but stern at the same time. Hoseok’s eyes were closing on his own. He felt the sleep pulling him in, hugging him with comfortable darkness and this relaxed feeling he had no idea he was still capable of feeling. His son… his beautiful son…

He leaned down on Taehyung’s shoulder. He could sense the elder god hugging him to his side for a moment. Right before drifting into sleep, he could feel a kiss on the top of his head.

On the sixth day of the boy god missing, Jimin was laying at the foot of Mount Olympus. The news got to him, even though it was not exactly addressed to him.

A clear white beam of light was approaching the mountain of the gods. Jimin almost missed it, having a muse murmuring the sweetest words into his ear, another one playing the lyre softly on his other side. It was the youngest girl who spotted the messenger god on the dusk sky.

“Look at him, my god!” she pointed at the brightness. “Oh, he is in such a hurry. What can possibly be so important to him?”

Jimin was quicker to tilt his head back than he would ever admit. Yes, there he was, like a shooting star, making its way rapidly to Mount Olympus.

“Jeongguk!” he thundered. Whatever the god had to deliver, could wait; Jimin felt like he had the right to know first.

As he predicted, the light of the messenger god wavered for a moment, but did not stop. It just changed its direction from the top to the bottom of the mountain.

In a second, he was standing in front of the god of arts.

Jimin admired his beauty. Even when panting, distressed and impatient, Jeongguk was the finest piece of art the god has ever seen. He needed to thank Seokjin for creating him one day.

“What do you want, Jimin?” he asked, hand gripping the herald’s wand. The wings on his helmet were fluttering nervously.

“What is so important that you didn't even want to stop and say hello, my darling?” Jimin smiled at him sweetly. He heard the muses gasp around them, probably at their combined beauty, Jimin guessed. “Have you been wooing the son of Hoseok without me again?”

Jeongguk, on the other hand, took a step back, face confused. Then, he had a moment of realisation, and his features softened.

“You don't know, do you?”

“All I know is how I could write an ode to your frown,” Jimin spoke without missing a beat. How was he not the god of love as well? He had no idea.

“Stop it, Jimin,” Jeongguk, however, was not in the mood for it. He took a careful look at the muses. Jimin understood it right away, and with a quick hand gesture, he sent the muses away. They promptly turned and ran, some into the woods and some towards the mountain.

When they were alone, Jeongguk shook his head.

“Taehyung made sure the news wouldn’t spread like wildfire but the people are talking…” the messenger god spoke slowly, watching Jimin’s face for the smallest reaction.

“What news?”

“Yoongi is missing.”

Jimin’s smile froze on his face.

“What do you mean ‘missing’?”

“He is gone. Hoseok and Taehyung are looking for him with the help of the Sirens but it's the sixth day and they have nothing. Hoseok is about to lose his mind, Taehyung asked me for help…” he trailed off and Jimin hated how miserable he looked. “I am on my way to ask Seokjin for help, too, but the boy has just vanished and I- I have no idea what to do.”

“Hey, I can help, too,” Jimin responded and put a hand on Jeongguk’s shoulder.

“How could you?” the messenger god asked with a scoff of disbelief. Jimin would not have admitted to it, but this single gesture hurt him more than it should have.

“I’m- I can talk to Seokjin for you, o-or get others to help us as well, like my sister… or something...” he offered, suddenly not that sure of himself anymore.

“I appreciate it, Jimin, but I can do all of this, too,” Jeongguk raised his nose higher up in the air.

“But you-”

“No,” the younger god held his wand at the other’s chest. Jimin did not move but his eyes fell on the twin serpents of the wand. So many memories. The god of arts did not even know how much time has passed. A hundred years. Or a thousand, probably. He remembered when the phrase ‘boy god’ was referring to Jeongguk. He smiled sadly to himself.

The messenger god sighed and let the Caduceus down. He was reading his mind again. “I am not  _ that  _ child anymore, Jimin. I can do it myself.”

“I know you are not,” Jimin told him quietly. His eyes ran up and down on his body in just a second but the younger god could see it, he was sure. When their eyes met, the god of arts tried to put as much meaning behind his stare as he could. It was quite effective because Jeongguk swallowed a little and licked his lower lip nervously. “But I still want to help,” Jimin added.

It took the younger god a moment to recollect himself.

“Alright,” Jeongguk nodded quickly and turned around. Jimin could see the faint blush on his cheeks, thought. “Follow me,” the younger god ordered and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conclusion: everybody is v gay


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was not much to be done, though. Hoseok has lost his sanity, and Taehyung cared too deeply for him than to deny him anything.  
> That used to be Seokjin’s own case with the earth god, he thought with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYY who would have thought i would bring this fic back to life after falling out for literally 4 months???
> 
> to the ones who are still here, thank you so much <3 please enjoy!

Closed. The fourth fucking door he tried and it was closed, just as all three before, on other parts of the castle.

Yoongi was panting, pushing the enormous, wooden door with the whole of his body. This can’t be happening, he thought. He was  _ so sure _ that he found his way out. That clearing, he needed to get there, he needed to contact his father-

“Are you going somewhere?”

Namjoon’s icy voice rang behind him, and Yoongi froze. After a moment of hesitation, he stepped back and turned around. The god of the Underworld was just slightly in his personal space, but it unnerved the younger god.

“No.”

“You know, boy, lying would not take you far here,” Namjoon spoke with a smirk. “This is my realm, you cannot hide anything from me without me knowing you are hiding something.”

Oh.

“So let me paraphrase it; where are you going?” Namjoon asked, voice strangely soothing, and the boy god wondered if he was capable of magic similar to what Taehyung bore.

After a moment of hesitation, Yoongi held his head high and spoke.

“I want this door to open.”

His voice was way too confident for his feelings, but the shadow of a smile appeared on Namjoon’s lips. With the tiniest flick of his wrist, he made the gigantic door swing open.

It was the foot of the great stairway.

Yoongi almost screamed out in frustration; he was running in circles. He wanted to grab his own hair and tear it out one by one.

“You are distressed, I can tell,” Namjoon noted behind his back.

“Of course I'm not,” Yoongi was quick to defend himself, but his voice wavered. “Thank you.”

He did not wait for the elder god to show him around but made his way across the huge hall. His cothurni-wearing feet silent as ever, he walked to the only door that was slightly open. A little voice in his head warned him that it was tightly shut the last time he tried, but he ignored it and entered.

It was not the exit of the palace, of course; he was standing behind a throne made of black tourmaline. It was twice as tall as himself, the back decorated with the outline of a white poplar made out of gold. Yoongi carefully ran his fingers down the trunk. Then, when his curiosity took the better of him, he cornered the throne. It was built for two, he could see it immediately. Two equal thrones forged into a single, monumental one. He decided not to think about  _ who  _ the second place was created for, because it gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

The balcony Yoongi was standing on had a marble sill, just tall enough that it reached to his stomach. The boy god leaned over it to look in the depth underneath them- only to jump back with a yell a moment later.

“Careful,” Namjoon stepped to him, putting a hand on his back. He was in his personal space again, Yoongi noted in his head. However, there was something that made him more concerned at that moment.

“What is that?!” he asked, pointing over the sill. He only slightly leaned over it again, to steal a small glance at what seemed to be a dark, menacing body of water underneath the balcony. Something - some kind of energy, or a  _ spell _ \- was drawing him towards it. He felt a force physically pulling him towards the depth.

“It is  _ Avernos _ , god of spring,” Namjoon explained.

“The  _ what _ ?” Yoongi asked back with a puzzled expression.

“The lake of the dead,” the elder god spoke, with similar confusion on his face. “ _ Kokytos _ , the river of tears falls into it, which travels through the Vale of Mourning. But I am fairly sure you know all of these things.”

“I- well,” Yoongi looked away, not really knowing  _ why _ exactly Namjoon expected him to know this.

“Huh. Are young gods not taught anything nowadays?” Namjoon wondered with an amused smile. Inside, however, he was a little bit hurt.

“Shut up, I have a great tutor,” Yoongi snapped, stepping away from the god of death, who, strangely enough, still had his hand on his back.

“I would have expected our good old Taehyung to do a better work,” Namjoon continued as if he did not hear a thing.

“He- wait,  _ what _ ?” the boy god’s eyes widened. He felt his heart skip a beat. “How do you know Taehyung?”

“Ah, there is so much in this world you have yet to learn, darling,” Namjoon said mysteriously. Yoongi did not reply. “Taehyung is one of the best psychopomps of the Underworld. It is rather strange that he never even mentioned it...”

Yoongi did not care about the psycho-whatever part; his mind was running like crazy. Taehyung? His Taehyung, the dearest friend of his father… Is it possible that his master, his teacher, betrayed him? No, it could not happen… He felt numbing disappointment spread in his chest.

Except that it made sense. Taehyung was supposed to watch over him when he was abducted. He was the god of magic, of all gods  _ he _ must have heard his screams. Yet, there he was, alone and abandoned.

Namjoon was standing there, watching his face with a curious expression.

“You have a lot on your mind, young one,” he spoke, stepping closer. “You can talk to me about anything and everything, do not be afraid-”

“I want to go back to my room.”

Yoongi felt nauseous. Even though his voice was stern and certain, he could not have coped with another minute spent in Namjoon’s company.

“As you wish,” Namjoon nodded shortly and gestured towards the general direction of his room. Refusing to run and thus expressing his fear, the boy god walked with measured steps, leaving Namjoon behind.

“What do you mean you haven’t found  _ anything _ ?!”

Taehyung winced at Hoseok’s obvious fury.

The Siren sisters were not to blame. The god of magic was very aware of this; however, he knew better than to stand up to his friend when he was blinded by grief and hopelessness. It was the first time Hoseok blamed anybody but himself in the past week, and to be honest, it scared Taehyung greatly.

“Your Highness, we did all we could,” the eldest Siren tried to explain, wings fluttering anxiously. The three of them received wings from Taehyung at the request of Hoseok, so they had a better chance at finding Yoongi. Sadly, it did not seem to work. “We searched the land and the skies, day and night, for the past days, but I am afraid your son is lost for ev-”

“No, he is  _ not _ !” Hoseok thundered, and the ground under their feet rumbled sinisterly. The two younger sisters yelped and pulled closer to each other. The eldest one stood up straight, holding her pretty head high, but Taehyung saw her knees were trembling.

She had every reason to be afraid; Hoseok already brought decay and death on nature. The weather was cooling, the trees lost most of their canopies and the rest turned yellow, the birds were leaving the peninsula… The sorcerer god was seriously fearing for the people of the land. If this continued, the winter was going to be cruel on them.

“I can assure you, Hoseok,” the second Siren tried her best to sound firm. “Yoongi is important to us as well, we want to find him as badly as you do, but... it looks like he has vanished from the face of Gaia.”

“You searched land and skies, you said?” Hoseok stared dangerously into her eyes.

“Oh yes, from up there, the world’s so beautiful, Hoseok,” the youngest girl stepped forward and nodded bravely, hope enlightening her features. Taehyung, however, had a bad feeling about the nature god’s changing expression. “Flying’s the most wonderful feeling, with all the birds and the clouds, it’s hard to describe but-”

“ _ So _ ,” Hoseok gritted his teeth, and the girl shut her lips tightly together. “You are telling me that you used the wings you received to look for my son - to have  _ fun _ ?”

“No, she didn't mean that-” the eldest sister said quickly, panic taking over her features.

“Enough!” Hoseok roared. The youngest Siren gasped in horror, and her eyes grew wide. “You must learn your lesson from this,” Hoseok looked at the Sirens, one by one, anger and desperation pulsating through his aura. “Taehyung!”

“What do you wish for?” the god of magic stepped closer with a grim feeling in his chest.

“Let us see whether the sisters enjoy living in the sea as much as they like flying.”

Taehyung froze for a moment. The Sirens did not dare, or were probably in too big of a shock to speak.

“Are you sure this-”

“Do. It.”

The god of grain stared at his friend, almost as if challenging him to dare and say no. He knew him too well. Taehyung would never say no to Hoseok, not that he had any particular reason for that. The younger god just looked so… beautiful when furious. Like always.

The sorcerer god turned to the Sirens. Their tears and sobs were not enough to soften Hoseok’s heart, but they definitely broke Taehyung’s. He let his eyes tavel down their wings and legs. What a shame for all of those, he thought.

“I am so sorry, dear children,” he spoke lowly before reaching out with a hand and casting his curse.

Seokjin was not delighted as he watched the scene from his looking glass. Poor sisters deserved better than to spend the rest of their lives as half fish creatures. There was not much to be done, though. Hoseok has lost his sanity, and Taehyung cared too deeply for him than to deny him anything.

That used to be Seokjin’s own case with the earth god, he thought with a smirk. They were so madly in love. The god of all even granted Hoseok’s wish for a son; the most beautiful boy god to ever walk the Earth. He remembers the day as if it was yesterday, the naked little body materialising in Seokjin’s arms. The god of grain wanted to see the boy grow so Seokjin let him have his wish, and in a century, Yoongi became the young man his father adored more than anything on Earth.

“Seokjin!”

The god king touched the looking glass softly so the image of Hoseok disappeared from it, then turned to look at Jeongguk. The messenger god landed gracefully in front of him, bowing. Seokjin made a hand gesture, indicating he could talk.

“We have still not found any trace of Yoongi,” Jeongguk reported. “Taehyung and Hoseok have arrived back from Europa where they were looking for him, Jimin and I searched to the East, the continent of Migug… there is no news of what might have happened to him.”

“Curious,” Seokjin spoke easily, nodding with a smile.

Jeongguk did not reply right away. He had to look at the king of gods twice because he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Seokjin wanted to grin at him.

“Your Highness…” the messenger god tried carefully.

“Yes, son?”

“Pardon my question, but are you not… distressed?” Jeongguk watched his face closely. He must have thought Seokjin had lost his mind.

“Oh, Jeongguk,” the god of all shook his head, amused. “You are such a bright boy. You should have been able to put it together by now.”

“Put together-” the young god started with a frown. “What do you mean, my god?”

“You have searched the land and the oceans, leaving you with no clue. You obviously looked for him in the skies, with the same results,” Seokjin explained, hoping Jeongguk would figure it out himself. “What else is left?”

Surely, after some moments, the messenger god’s eyes widened in horror.

“You mean- Yoongi is in the realm of  _ Namjoon _ ?” he asked in a small voice.

“Finally,” Seokjin smiled at him.

Jeongguk gasped, taking two steps back, staring at the king of gods in disbelief. He did not have words to speak, but he did not need them either, because in a moment, he spinned on his heels and shoot off. Probably to Hoseok, or straight to the Underworld.

Things were getting more interesting and Seokjin could not wait to see how it would go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who are your ultimate ship in this one btw


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you okay?” Namjoon asked gently, one hand coming up to rub at the boy god’s back comfortingly. Yoongi would have never admitted, but he realised he craved gentle touches more than anything in the past days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah 2 chapters in 10 days?? i am spoiling you all  
> but here you go, i hope to hear your hearts melting and breaking and whatever hearts do because these pairings are sometimes just too painful to write  
> but u gotta do it for the Plot(tm) amiright

Yoongi woke up to the immense weight pushing down on his chest.

First he thought it was night terror; he knew those happened to mortals, and frankly, he would not have been surprised to have one, either. In the Underworld, he was nothing more than a mortal.

Opening his eyes, however, all his fears melted away.

A puppy was sitting on his chest. Its huge blue eyes blinked at Yoongi curiously from just some centimetres away, and the boy god almost reached up to pet its head when-

“Oh my-!” he sat up with a yell, involuntarily pushing the puppy from his chest to his lap. The dog had three heads; it shook two playfully, one smelling his hand interestedly in the meantime. As it wiggled its tail, Yoongi saw with shock that it was, in fact, a serpent. A baby serpent.

“I see Cerberus is pretty excited to meet you,” Namjoon talked right next to him, and Yoongi gasped. Will he ever stop appearing and startling him all the time? The three-headed creature became much more cheerful as it saw Namjoon, though. It stood on its hind legs and barked playfully at him. The elder god smiled, patted its middle head, and turned to Yoongi. “May I?” he asked, motioning towards the bed.

“Sure,” Yoongi pulled back to give him some space, and reminded himself to smile all along.

He had a plan.

“What did I do to deserve a puppy?” he asked sweetly. Maybe too sweetly at that, because Namjoon looked up as if he had been struck by lightning. He eyed the boy god suspiciously, and Yoongi had the feeling he screwed it up with the first fucking sentence he spoke… but after a moment of silence, Namjoon smiled back at him carefully.

“It was not you, young god, it was me,” he explained, scratching at another head of the puppy. “I was arrogant, and ignorant to your feelings yesterday, and I am sorry for that. Cerberus is the guard of the gate of the Underworld, but it can change its size and age as you see. It belongs to you now, if you accept it as an apology present.”

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have. Thank you,” Yoongi put a hand on Namjoon’s own, deciding to push his luck. The elder god, however, did not seem to find it strange; if anything, he became quite flustered.

“I- you see, it is not uncommon to become quite… lonely down here,” Namjoon continued quietly. “I hope Cerberus can cheer you up a little. I know you do not quite feel at home yet, but I want to make it as pleasant for you as I can.”

Yoongi felt something strange. As if the elder god’s words pulled at his heart strings. The thing he needed the least was to feel sympathy for him, he reminded himself. And still… he could relate to his loneliness. Very much.

Not like any of it mattered, though, because it was the perfect opportunity for him to speak up.

“I can feel that loneliness already,” he admitted, and Namjoon looked up at him from where the puppy was licking his fingers. “You know, there is not much to do around here,” he explained, pretending to be ashamed to say that. “I wish I had something from my life up on Gaia.”

“What do you mean?” Namjoon asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Being in the castle… It makes me weak and upset. I miss nature, Namjoon,” Yoongi spoke, giving his words emphasis with a sad little sigh. The king of the Underworld seemed to be taken off-guard for a moment, and Yoongi realised it must have been the first time he actually spoke the elder god’s name.

“Oh,” was his response, eyes boring into the boy god’s owns as he was thinking for some seconds. Again, Yoongi’s heart started to beat like crazy because he thought Namjoon could see right through his act.

However, the king of the Underworld stood up at last and helped Yoongi up as well. Cerberus jumped to the floor as if it was ready to follow them anywhere, but Namjoon put up a finger in front of it. The puppy woofed a little but sat down obediently, and the elder god turned to Yoongi.

“Come with me, boy, I want to take you somewhere.”

It took the young god everything he had to keep himself from grinning and jumping up in glee. He stood slowly, as if he did not know where Namjoon would take him. At the same time, though, he could almost feel the grass tickling his feet.

Namjoon offered his arm for Yoongi to take. The boy god wanted to refuse it at instant, but he knew he had to keep up his act. At the clearing he would gain his powers back and would be able to go home, he told himself. He took the elder god’s arm, who smiled delightedly at him. Namjoon led him out of the room, across the now so familiar hall, and into the-

Why did they enter the  _ throne room _ ?

They approached the marble sill, and Yoongi felt panic rise in his stomach. Was Namjoon about to push him off because he realised he was acting? Would he survive the fall? Or would he drown in the river at instant?

“Hold on tight,” Namjoon spoke as he stepped up on the sill.

“There is no way I-“ Yoongi wanted to tell him, but the elder god pulled him up there and hugged him to himself. The boy god was sure his heart stopped. It was a long time ago that anybody was this close to him, and even though he felt absolutely nothing for Namjoon, it was quite nice.

Then, they jumped.

Yoongi was too surprised and overwhelmed to actually scream out, but he hugged Namjoon’s neck as tightly as he possibly could. The god of the Underworld held him at the waist with firm hands.

The two landed unbelievably smoothly, the air seemingly getting thicker to slow them down right before hitting the ground. Yoongi huffed in relief as his feet touched the pale sand of the river bank. He still did not dare to look up from where he was hiding his face in the crook of the elder god’s neck

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked gently, one hand coming up to rub at the boy god’s back comfortingly. Yoongi would have never admitted, but he realised he craved gentle touches more than anything in the past days.

“Yes, just a second, please,” he replied. It would not hurt anybody to stay like that for some more moments, he decided. The next second, though, Namjoon’s other hand started playing with his mint-green hair carefully, and shivers ran down Yoongi’s spine. It was different from the back rub, much more intimate, and the young god did not want to think about what it meant for the king of the Underworld.

“Oh, what a pretty sight!”

Yoongi jumped back, tearing himself away from Namjoon. Yoongi felt his face heat up; he felt like he had been caught doing something shameful. Namjoon was similarly flustered, for some unknown reason.

A beautiful girl was standing there, feet in the shallow water that washed the bank, watching them with a smirk. Her wavy, elbow-length, honey blonde hair covered her freckled ebony shoulders and chest. She was only wearing a half see-through robe made of what looked like mist.

“Minthe, we were looking for you,” the elder god cleared his throat and stepped forward. He gave Yoongi a side glance, and the boy god could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, how can I help you, my god?” the girl bowed her pretty head, and her hair fell forward, revealing her pointy ears. Of course, she was a nymph. Yoongi had some… experience with nymphs before; not even he was neutral to their beauty. It was not only him who realised who he was standing in front of, though. The girl took a more careful look at Yoongi, and her smirk turned into a slightly more amused grin. “My  _ gods _ , I mean.”

“I command you to accompany Yoongi, god of spring, from now on,” Namjoon spoke as he gradually gained back his self-confidence. “You are to show him around in the Underworld and keep him company.”

“Oh, Namjoon, ever so generous with your guests,” Minthe smiled at the king of the Underworld and stepped out of River Kokytos to walk up to him. She was so utterly beautiful, even Yoongi realised that, let alone Namjoon; the spring god could see as he looked her up and down.

“Yoongi is not only my guest,” was all Namjoon replied. Not that he had time for more before Minthe leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Yoongi sucked in a sharp breath, and his eyes grew huge. Did nymphs go around and kiss gods in the Underworld just like that? He felt something again but chose to ignore it; he did that with a lot of things nowadays.

Namjoon pushed Minthe away gently. The girl was grinning at him seductively, but the god stared at Yoongi in silence for a moment. It was obviously not how he planned for this to go.

“Take good care of him,” Namjoon spoke firmly. He stepped back, and with a final look at the confused boy god, he disappeared.

 

“You snake!”

Hoseok did not intend on playing it nice and sweet. He landed in front of Seokjin, barely seeing from the fury he could not control anymore. It was lucky Taehyung was waiting outside the throne room of Seokjin for him; he was subconsciously aware that the sorcerer god would keep him from doing anything too stupid.

Not that he cared what happened to Seokjin in that moment.

The god of all sat on his throne of gold, beauty and power radiating from him as he smiled at his ex-lover. Hoseok could not recall the last time they have met; it must have been at least four decades ago. What he did not miss, though, was that clever smile of his.

“My dearest Hoseok,” the king of gods nodded his head gracefully.

“Shut up, I’m not your dearest,” Hoseok growled with clenched teeth. He hated the king of gods with such burning passion that it threatened to burn down the whole of Olympus. The plants standing in the corner of the room danced sinisterly. “You knew it all along! You fucking knew that Namjoon took Yoongi and you have not said a word!”

“Calm down, love,” Seokjin’s smile became cooler and more dark than welcoming now. “I had my reasons for it.”

“What could you possibly say to justify it?” Hoseok laughed sardonically at his words. “You kept it from all the Olympians! I can’t imagine a good reason for  _ this _ !”

“You are so naïve, Hoseok. You only see the world the way you do because  _ I _ preserve its peace and prosperity,” Seokjin shook his head. The god of the fields wanted to hit him in the face, have him choking from lianas tightening around his neck and begging him for mercy. Seokjin huffed. “Your thoughts are very tempting, but not too original, I’m afraid.”

“What do you mean you ‘preserve the peace’?” Hoseok ignored his sentence, glaring at him. He balled his fists so hard that his nails dug into the flesh and the plants in the room trembled as well.

“Namjoon is greater now than ever before. With the amount of dead from the wars around the world, he is gaining power rapidly,” Seokjin explained slowly, watching the other god’s face carefully. “And he demanded a worthy partner for himself. There was not much I could do.”

“You…” Hoseok did not even dare to let the words fully sink in. A numbing feeling spread in his chest as he stared at Seokjin.

“I  _ had _ to.”

“You bloody snake,” Hoseok muttered in disbelief. “You sold Yoongi to secure your place?! You sold  _ our son _ so you would avoid war?!” he screamed as he grabbed the front of Seokjin’s robe and shook him. “What coward does such things?!”

In a second, Taehyung appeared out of nowhere, hands on Hoseok’s fists. The king of gods was just staring at his ex-lover, stunned and caught off-guard. The younger god saw only now that the plants sneaked up to Seokjin and tied around his wrists and ankles.

“Hoseok,” Taehyung spoke gently. The god of grain felt his whole body calm down at instant from his friend’s presence. “Let him go.”

And he did.

His chest was still heaving, mind blank from the words of Seokjin, but Tae was there, and there was nothing the two of them could not do.

“We have to get him back,” Hoseok whispered to his friend. “You can visit him. We will find out how to bring him back on Gaia, we will find out-“

“Stop it,” the god of all spoke in a stern voice. He had the grimmest expression the god of fields has ever seen on his face. “He will marry Namjoon, Hoseok, there is nothing you can do about it!”

“No, we’ll take him back! Jeongguk is already on his-”

Hoseok bit his tongue hard as Seokjin raised his eyebrows.

He was an idiot. Such an utter idiot.

“Well, well, our sweet little Jeonggukkie is playing the hero, now isn’t he?” the king of gods smiled with amusement. “It is fascinating what we do for love, don’t you think, Hoseok? Or at least what we  _ think _ is love, that is,” Seokjin turned to look at Taehyung with a cruel smile.

“What do you mean?” the sorcerer god frowned at him, then glanced briefly at Hoseok. The god of grain felt his stomach drop with panic. He was not having this conversation with Taehyung  _ now _ , especially not with Seokjin around. There was no way he would do that.

“It is so painfully obvious, darling, do not tell me you have not realised it before,” Seokjin shook his head with mock surprise.

“Hosokie?” Taehyung asked confusedly, not taking his eyes off the god of all, in case he would try something funny.

“We are leaving, Tae,” Hoseok’s voice hitched as he spoke, holding onto the hand of the sorcerer god. He took a last look at Seokjin as they were hurrying out of the room. The king of gods looked bitter, but let them go. Hoseok swallowed. He hoped Taehyung would just forget about this conversation; they had more important things to worry about, after all.

 

Jeongguk’s heart was beating fast as he stepped out of the boat. River Styx looked calmer than it usually did, dark water barely moving the boat underneath the two of them. Charon held out his hand, silently asking for his payment. Jeongguk placed a coin in his palm, nodding at his hood-covered face. He never actually crossed the river with him but had escorted souls to the Underworld a million times. He knew the place like the back of his hand.

The ferryman turned his boat around and started towards the other bank lazily. Jeongguk watched his back as he left. Something was wrong. Charon took him across the river way too easily, and now, at the gate of Namjoon’s palace, he stood in peace. Looked like Cerberus had a day off, the young god thought absentmindedly. He knocked his heels together and took off. He flew through the enormous gate, towards the massive main entrance of the palace.

Everything was just so… calm. As if Namjoon was having a good day, which was not exactly the most common of things.

As Jeongguk reached the walls of the palace, he decided to go for the highest tower instead; if Yoongi was really somewhere in the Underworld, he would surely see him from there. He rose higher and higher, until he could silently land on the top of the tower.

The messenger god was ready to spend days looking for the boy god. He knew Namjoon must keep him well-hidden so that nobody who came looking for him would find him… but instead of days, it was the matter of seconds.

Yoongi’s light mint aura sparkled in the middle of the Asphodel Fields. Jeongguk sighed happily. He wanted to go at once and tell Jimi-

No, he needed to tell  _ Hoseok  _ first. Of course. Why did he think about Jimin at all? Probably… well, he might have been the more fari player when it came to seducing the god of spring, he figured. There was nothing more to it surely.

The boy god, however, was accompanied by a much smaller, silver aura and another one that slightly changed its colours in every five seconds. Jeongguk frowned; the orders from Hoseok were pretty clear.  _ Do not let anybody except for Yoongi know that you are there _ . There was no way to get to the spring god without his companions realising he was there.

He needed to visit another time, when Yoongi was alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all think about Jimin all the time tbh


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi was smiling again, but something was off this time. He did not look at him in the eye, and Namjoon caught a small glimpse of sadness in his features. It almost looked like… guilt.  
> “Are you alright?” the elder god touched Yoongi’s elbow lightly.  
> “Yes, absolutely,” the god of spring replied at instant, shaking his head lightly with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean i shouldn't write gay fanfiction when i failed my psychology exam
> 
> anyho, here you go darlings, enjoy! <3
> 
> (important things in the end notes!!)

First he wanted to say no. He knew he did not need to do as he was asked; he could have just said no and forbid him to ever ask again... But the boy god gave him one pout, and Namjoon found himself saying yes at instant.

That is how they ended up making their way towards the Groves, not far from the Blessed Fields.

As they were crossing River Lethe on the improvised bridge Namjoon created from nothing, the elder god was watching Yoongi from the corner of his eye. The boy was so excited that just watching him gave Namjoon a funny feeling in his stomach. He has never seen Yoongi this enthusiastic before.

Even though he could not stay with him all the time, he had his methods of looking after him. He made sure the god of spring did not encounter anybody or anything dangerous in the Underworld. He created a law to prevent that. When he had the time, however, he watched him from his looking glass; nothing too over the top, only once a day, when the boy god was with Minthe and Cerberus. The dog became so attached to Yoongi that it did not leave his side at all. The two of them wandered around the Underworld and even slept together. If anything were to happen to the boy god, Cerberus was there for him.

Not today, though.

“Thank you for taking me there, by the way,” Yoongi smiled at him. Every fibre of his body wanted to run, but he did not, which amused Namjoon. If he had been in the young god’s shoes, he would not have had the strength to keep back. “I haven’t thanked you yet,” he added shyly.

“Oh, not at all,” Namjoon smiled back at him. He did not know what this sudden change in Yoongi’s mood in the previous few days was, but he was not about to question it. “It is called the _Groves of Yoongi_ for a reason, after all.”

“It’s called what?” Yoongi stopped for a moment, eyes growing huge. He was adorable, the elder god thought to himself. Namjoon was growing fond of the boy too soon, he knew that, but he simply could not help it.

“Yes, you heard me,” he chuckled. “It is a fairly new part of the Underworld. I made it for you so you could feel more at home.”

Yoongi was smiling again, but something was off this time. He did not look at him in the eye, and Namjoon caught a small glimpse of sadness in his features. It almost looked like… guilt.

“Are you alright?” the elder god touched Yoongi’s elbow lightly.

“Yes, absolutely,” the god of spring replied at instant, shaking his head lightly with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

It did not matter, though, because they arrived at the groves.

The clearing was surrounded by cypress trees reaching for the sky, their greenness lively and cheerful despite the lack of sunshine. The grass waved lightly as the wind caressed it; as if they were not in the Underworld at all.

“Go on, son of Hoseok,” Namjoon nodded. “It is all yours.”

He did not need to tell him twice. Yoongi ran, to the very middle of the clearing. He belonged in there already, the elder god noted. He turned around once with amazement, taking in everything that surrounded him - then collapsed on the grass. Namjoon felt his heart stop for a moment, but then he realised the boy god was okay. A little overwhelmed, if anything.

The god of the Underworld walked up to him, unable to take his eyes off of him. Yoongi closed his eyes and grabbed at the grass under his palms, legs practically shaking. He looked like he was listening to something, and Namjoon realised _nature_ was talking to him. Yoongi’s hair that was losing its colour ever since he was in the Underworld, blackening with each passing day, seemed to come back to life at once. The energy the soil and the air gave him was something that took Namjoon’s breath away.

“I should go,” the ender god found himself saying quietly.

Yoongi opened his eyes and watched him from where he was lying. His hair was ruffled up and eyes twinkled with happy tears. Namjoon bit his bottom lip before he could do something stupid like lying down as well and kissing the hell out of him.

“Sorry?” Yoongi asked, pearl-like teeth showing as he grinned brightly. He was glowing like the candle light that, after being almost completely put out, received oxygen again. The elder god felt his chest tighten at the thought.

“I have to go now,” he repeated. _He_ was the one who almost blew out his light.

“Are you sure?” Yoongi asked pleadingly, but then he immediately looked like he regretted asking. Confusion mixed with his glee as he cleared his throat. “I mean, if you have to…”

“Yes,” Namjoon nodded, too caught up in his own guilt to pay attention to the boy god’s suspicious behaviour. “I will send Minthe soon, alright?”

“Sure,” Yoongi replied, and Namjoon simply turned around and left.

This was the first time since the boy was in his realm that the god of the Underworld did not want to be around him.

 

“Yoongi, are you here?”

Yes, he was. Taehyung could feel the boy god’s presence as soon as his feet touched the land of the Groves. His heart jumped into his throat; Yoongi was standing next to a cypress tree, staring up at a small black squirrel between the twigs, reaching out with a hand to touch it. He froze in the moment when he heard his name and turned to his tutor with pure disbelief on his face. It must have mirrored Taehyung’s own expression.

Yoongi was alive and kicking.

“Taehyung!” Yoongi broke into a bright grin, then dashed to his teacher and hugged him tightly, almost knocking the elder god off of his feet. Taehyung felt as all the air escaped his lungs, but he hugged back just as happily.

He could not help but search for the smallest scratches on Yoongi. The boy smelled of grass and wind, but underneath it all, Taehyung could still smell the odour of Namjoon on him. That seemed to be the only thing that was not usual, though. He did not get hurt.

“You’re okay, you really are,” the god of magic muttered to himself as he held Yoongi, finally reassured.

“I’m fine,” Yoongi pulled away to smile at him with his gummy smile. It was then, however, when something clicked in his head. The boy god’s smile slowly faded away until in the end, a small, concerned wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. He watched the sorcerer god with suspicion.

“What happened?” Taehyung asked, hand coming up to rub at Yoongi’s arm comfortingly, but the boy stopped him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I-” Taehyung’s eyes grew huge at the voice the boy used. It was strangely distant and cold, almost accusatory. He did not understand what he meant. “I came here to see you. To make sure you were okay.”

“How come it took you so long?” Yoongi spoke lowly, eyes roaming over Taehyung’s features.

“What- what do you mean?” the elder god was completely confused now. “You cannot visit without Namjoon’s-”

“But _you_ can, whenever you wish, can you not?”

Taehyung froze. He watched as Yoongi nodded bitterly as a conclusion, as if he was sure he had it all figured out.

“Yoongi, you really...” he started quietly but could not finish. Did the boy god really think he abandoned him? Well, there was a way to find out, actually. Taking a look at Yoongi’s thoughts could not hurt, ri-

“Don’t you dare,” Yoongi glared at him with a dangerous glimpse in his eyes. The cypress behind him trembled with his words menacingly. “Stop it before you even start.”

“Yoongi, Namjoon never did anything like this before,” Taehyung explained, his stomach tightening at the look the boy god gave him. “We never would have thought you were here. It was our fault, we were oblivious. You have every right to hate us, but you have to understand.”

Yoongi thought for a moment before speaking. His voice was still stiff and not very welcoming, but at least he kept talking, and Taehyung took it as a small victory.

“How is my father?”

Well. If that was not the sorcerer god’s favourite topic in the past few days, he thought sardonically.

“Hoseok is alright.”

“You are lying,” Yoongi replied blankly. When the god of magic did not answer, he continued. “You always take a big breath before lying. How _is_ my father, Taehyung?”

“He brought a merciless winter on the people of Gaia,” the elder god sighed as he spoke the truth. Damn, Yoongi did know him. He missed him a lot, the thought hit him. Taehyung always prioritised Hoseok’s feelings about his son going missing, but now he knew Yoongi was almost like his own child.

“Will he be okay?” the boy god asked quickly. “Why did he not come?”

“Seokjin did not let him.”

“Seokjin?” Yoongi glared at him. “What does he have to do with this?”

“He practically sold you for his own purposes,” Taehyung did not bother to make up a lie. Despite his effort to shut it out, his mind was filled with the conversation between Seokjin and Hoseok from some days ago again.

 _Or at least what we think is love_.

He thought about this a lot, even though he could not understand what he meant. Love was not something Hoseok really seeked at all and obviously not _now_. It must have been a childish remark, since Seokjin still looked at the god of grain with longing and affection. It made Taehyung’s insides twist wickedly.

“He…” Yoongi blinked up at him. “ _He_ sent Namjoon to abduct me?”

“Not sent but allowed him,” Taehyung explained slowly. “Namjoon was looking for a partner, and he had his heart sat on you.”

Yoongi did not reply to that for some moments. The sorcerer god guessed he had just as much on his mind as he himself.

“Namjoon is a lot to deal with, I know,” he spoke, trying to pat Yoongi’s arm again. The boy god let him this time. “But he did not hurt you, did he?”

“No, he…” Yoongi looked at his feet, fidgeting with his amethyst ring. “He’s very kind to me… he’s way too gentle for a god so mighty. I have my own room here, and he actually took me to this clearing, even though I’m sure he knows I get stronger when I’m around nature. I wanted to escape, actually, I thought I could do it from here but-”

“Yoongi.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you blushing?”

The boy god touched his cheeks promptly, eyes growing huge.

“It- it’s just good to have you here,” Yoongi lied and hugged Taehyung again. The god of magic did not need his mind-reading abilities to know the boy had some feelings that just started to bloom and confused him greatly.

“And, ugh, how’s Jimin and Jeongguk?” he asked as he let go of him, weak attempt to change the subject. “They must be going crazy without me,” he chuckled, and Taehyung smiled to himself. It was much more like his Yoongi.

Before he could reply, though, barking came from the direction of the makeshift bridge. The boy god stiffened in horror.

“It’s Cerberus,” he muttered, but the sorcerer god did not understand. The _gatekeeper…_? “You have to go, now!” Yoongi stepped back from him with hurry, ushering him with wide gestures to do something.

“What- why?” Taehyung stared in confusion.

“I’ll explain it later, just go!” he pleaded him with huge, terrified eyes. The god of magic nodded as he cast a spell swiftly and raised his arms, disappearing from the Underworld. The last image before his eyes was a beautiful nymph making her way to Yoongi with a small, three-headed puppy accompanying her.

 

Jimin was playing his lyre absentmindedly when people arrived in the temple. The god was not visible to them; however, they still bowed low in front of the oracle. Their ragged togas hid their bodies, but Jimin could see they were nothing more than bags of bones. They usually brought him presents. With the recent happenings, though, he understood they came empty handed this time.

“Oh, Jimin, our mighty god,” a small, hunched grey woman stepped forward from what seemed to be the whole population of the village around the temple. Jimin knew her. She was the leader of the clan. “Help us now in these cruel times!”

Men, women, children, elders; they were all bowing in front of him. Jimin would have lied if he said it did not appeal to him. He adored his people as much as they adored him. That was the reason why he gave them all his knowledge about healing, arts and - the future.

“We plead you, son of Seokjin! Our nation is starving, dying out day by day, no fire can heat up our homes from the curse of Hoseok!”

Jimin winced. Were they about to ask him to stop the god of grain? Because after what happened to the Siren sisters, he was not sure he wanted to encounter Hoseok in the next two-three centuries.

“Tell us, god of music, when will this all stop? Share your infinite knowledge with your people, for you are the brightest deity of them all!”

The god stood up, placing his lyre on the ground next to him. Yes, they deserved to know. _Jimin_ deserved to know, too. He extended his hands towards the people who were bowing to the ground, and concentrated on the future. He let his mind leave Gaia and transcend into something much more complex, more fluid…

Images flashed before his eyes.

_Seokjin smiling despite his heart breaking..._

_Jeongguk in the Underworld..._

_Hoseok in the arms of somebody, making love..._

_The earth being fertile again, letting crops grow just like before..._

_Jeongguk staring into his eyes with affection..._

_Taehyung’s confused, angry tears..._

_Jeongguk’s boyish smile..._

_Yoongi sitting on the throne of the Underworld._

Jimin pulled his hands back as if something had burned it.

He was in the temple, in his human-like body again, staring blankly at his people. The old woman looked up at where Jimin was standing, and the god had to check that he was still not visible for the people. The clan leader, however, could see him. She smiled sympathetically, slowly nodding a thank you. The people around her got excited, started asking her about her revelations promptly.

Jimin sat down again. His head was spinning, heart beating like crazy. He did not pay attention to when the people left his temple, he was just glad he did not need to open up his mind to them again because more than one picture were way too disturbing there, even for him. He wanted to be alone, trying to forget how most of those were about a certain god with chocolate eyes and almost sinful dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i am terribly late with this, but please, if you need somebody to talk to about the whole Jonghyun incident, or how much you hate christmas (bc i know it can be quite a shitty time for some people), or you just want to chat about anything at all, know that i am here and i care about you <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ugiburu) so don't be shy, okay?  
> please stay safe and remember that i love you <3  
> happy holidays if you celebrate any, and if you don't, then simply enjoy the winter break :3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, but especially comments are always extremely appreciated pls talk to me people <3 [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ugiburu)


End file.
